Who Would Ever Suspect a Hufflepuff?
by childofflameandwave
Summary: A one-shot about a girl who would go out of her way to take over the world.


**No One Ever Suspects a Hufflepuff**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own the Harry Potter world, Anise and her story is mine though. **

Anise Dulcis was the cutest little first year ever. Her soft blond hair was placed into two curled pig tails situated on either side of her head. Her bright blue eyes lit up as she walked into the Great Hall with the rest of the first years being led by Professor McGonagall to be sorted. Any who's eyes fell on Anise just had to "aww" at the cute little picture she made in her Hogwarts uniform and robes.

All the houses had to wonder where this little girl would be sorted. Would she be brave enough for Gryffindor? Would she be smart enough for Ravenclaw? Or would she be a caring little darling of Hufflepuff? Or, and no one really thought this last one for long, but would she be placed into the nefarious Slytherin?

They did not have to wait long for Anise's name to be called, having a last name that close to A tends to speed things up. Soon McGonagall spoke the name everyone was waiting for.

"Dulcis, Anise."

With a sweet little smile to the rest of the hall, Anise made her way to the stool. Upon reaching the stool she hopped up and poised herself to await the Sorting Hat to be placed on her head by McGonagall. As soon as it touched her the entire hall held their breath.

"Well, well, well, Miss Dulcis, where should I put you?" The amused voice of the Sorting Hat played in her head.

For the first time since she entered the hall, Anise spoke to another; at least she spoke in her mind to the hat. "Mr. Sorting Hat, if I could, I would like to request Hufflepuff house."

Anise felt the hat dig deeper into her mind before he responded to her request, "I see that you have some very interesting plans for the Wizarding World. The plans you have made and the way you plan on executing them would place you straight into Slytherin. Why in the world do you want to be in Hufflepuff?"

Hiding her real answer behind her strongest occlumancy shields, Anise answered, "Well Mr. Hat, I have done some research as I am sure you have seen from my mind and have discovered a bias towards Slytherin house. It distresses me that children are judged on the house they sorted into. I have come to the conclusion that if I were sorted into Hufflepuff I would be in a better position to help tie all the houses together. Every house is friendly with Hufflepuffs. The Gryffindors and Ravenclaws have no outstanding rivalry with Hufflepuff and Slytherins do not feel threatened by the puffs."

Making little humming sounds, the hat thought awhile before asking, "Why not Ravenclaw or Gryffindor?"

"Like I said, the Puffs are in the best position to tie all the houses together. Gryffindors are too caught up with Slytherin, so if I was placed in that house I would not be able to connect with Slytherins. And I do not think I would be able to be a Ravenclaw for various reasons."

"You may be right. All right, for the sake of house unity I will place you in HUFFLEPUFF!" The last word he shouted out to the rest of the hall, those students not in Hufflepuff sighed in their disappointment as the Puffs were clapping in their excitement at getting the little cutie.

Just as the Sorting Hat was being drawn off of Anise head, her occlumancy shields dropped just a bit and he, it?, was able to catch a fleeting thought the little angel of her real reason for wanting to be in Hufflepuff.

"And who would ever suspect a Hufflepuff?"

Years passed since the sorting of Anise Dulcis, Hufflepuff sweetie and uniter of the Hogwarts houses. In her fifth year, Professor Sprout, her head of house, discussed career choices. Sprout expected the girl to say she wanted to be something like a healer or some other job well suited to the girl, Anise's reply surprised her though.

"I want to go into politics and become the first female Minister of Magic."

Eyes widening, Sprout spurted out, "Why in the world would you want to do that?"

Looking down to her hands resting in her lap, Anise replied softly, "I want to make a difference in the world."

They went on to discuss the classes Anise would need to take to help her on her way to the Ministry. When they were finished Anise gave Sprout a little hug, an action she usually did with the plump witch when she was about to say her goodbyes.

Professor Sprout was taken in by the sweet little girl, just as the Sorting Hat was. "I believe you can change the world."

She was not sure, but she could have sworn, if it was not the sweet little Anise who was exiting the room, that the girl said something along the lines of "you have no idea."

Everyone thought they knew the real Anise Dulcis, but no one really did. For you see, Anise had a plan. Not the one she told the hat or Sprout, about wanting to be the first female Minister, but her true plan. Since she could remember her parents were followers of the Dark Lord. Every time they were summoned before him, they came home hurt. Anise hated her parents. Not because she believed what the Dark Lord fought for. No, she believed that the Muggles were below them. What made her hate her parents was their short sightedness. They made themselves into slaves of the Dark Lord, becoming shadows of their former selves.

Anise abhorred the thought of being someone's slave. Why follow someone who was stupid enough to attack a baby and get himself blown up. And then get himself completely killed off some 16 years later when he attacked the same kid. No, Anise was not dumb enough to follow, but she did see the reasoning behind the Dark Lord. Why become a follower when she could take over the world herself.

She spent the last seven years at Hogwarts influencing at least 12 years worth of Hogwarts students in all four houses of all blood types; purebloods, halfbloods, and muggleborns. With all of the new youths already out in the wizarding world and all those going to come out, Anise had a solid support behind her. Anise learned from the Dark Lords mistakes, she knew that attacking those with any magic in their souls was stupid, as well as killing those that can be tied back to her. No, Anise knew that the way for her to take over the world was through darkness cloaked behind light, sour behind the sweet picture she presented to the public. Everyone followed her, as she was able to touch everyone on either side.

After all, no one ever suspected a Hufflepuff of being evil enough to plot world domination.

**This story came about after I took a quiz and it placed me in Hufflepuff, a house I would never be placed in…if I was a witch, and if Hogwarts was real of course. After joking with my friends on various plots and how following Voldemort would be dumb, I came up with this. **

**For those of you who read my other stories, I am still working on them, if slowly. I just started grad school and am taking 19 hours as well as working. **


End file.
